Uncalled Attraction
by Sakura-chan 0998
Summary: Sakura hasn't had a decent summer after confessing to her best guy friend, but with the start of high school, she meets Sasuke, a raven haired boy, and quickly grabs her attention. Using him as an influence to keep studying hard, she begins to develop feelings more than just admiration. Could this be the love she's waiting for?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

So I kinda got bored with my life. Especially all the drama in school right now. Ugh. Well I wanted to start writing to prepare myself for English courses later on in highschool ;) Journalism practice just doesn't cut it. Anyways. This is based on my own love experience. Not anyone else's. Thank you very much!

**PLEASE NOTE:** I do not own **Naruto** in any way. All rights go to **Masashi Kishimoto**

And now I introduce you "**Uncalled Attraction**"

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up with the sun barely peeking out of my curtains. I hadn't realized that the first day of high school was already today. Summer's been totally boring. The summer romance I was hoping for didn't work out after my sudden confession to my long time guy best friend which I'm not going to name. I sighed. I never felt this glum before. I slowly took my time to walk to the bathroom to dress up. Waking up 2 hours before school was just overkill. Since I had to make everyone breakfast, I guess that was enough time to kill on waiting for the stupid bus. I walked steadily toward the bacon and eggs in the refrigerator and thought of the stupid thought that they were on the verge of their pan seared death.

**At School**

I got to school with a slight poker face. I didn't want to show any emotions at all, well not to my friends; Hinata, who had the shy girl personality that I personally go crazy for. It's just that cute. Then there's Ino, she's one of the prettiest girls on campus with her high ponytail and fabulous clothes. If you compare them to me, I'd probably be the sitting duck of the group. With a big forehead and boyish attitude, I was labeled as having no sexual appeal whatsoever.

The girls and I slowly walked to our classes.

"Hey Sakura! What's your first period?" Ino asked while twirling her locks.

"I have History with Asuma Sensei"

"Wait seriously!" Hinata and Ino screamed in horror.

"Is there a problem or something?" I said.

"WE'RE NOT IN YOUR CLASS!"

"WAIT SERIOUSLY. GIVE ME YOUR SCHEDULES!"

They gave me their schedules and acted overly dramatic about the whole situation. I then realized why they we're in horror. I had no classes with both of them. NONE. Z-E-R-O. I felt like my stomach wanted to come up my throat. It was hopeless. You can't ask for schedule changes until Next Semester. As we neared the end of our schedule ranting and how the school system was unfair, the bell rang to signal us to go to first period. I gallantly waved to Hinata and Ino with as much courage as I can and went off into my first period.

I went into the classroom, taking heavy steps as I went to the front seat available. Just as I took my first step, I saw a glimpse of the most attractive guy in class. He had raven locks and wore such clothes of which most prissy girls refer to as "swag". God I hate that word. Anyways. I'm ashamed to say it, but somehow his style attracted me to him. If only I knew his name. Oh well. Gotta live with it for now.

I took my seat and class started as Asuma sensei introduced himself

"Welcome to U.S. Government History HP! I'm Asuna and I'll be your teacher for the rest of the year! I hope you all treat me right! Anyways. I'll be putting you in your assigned seats so please move all of your stuff and go stand in the back of the room!"

I heard some students grunt in disappointment, apparently they were already satisfied with the seats they chose next to their friends. Pity. Asuna sensei then cleared his throat then started the process of naming all of our seats. Kiba and Shino were placed next to each other. Well good for them. After that Tenten and Neji took the next two seats. You could have totally seen Tenten's face as she grabbed her seat and gave Neji a wink. The two had been dating since first year of junior high, and they had been inseparable since.

After mostly everyone was in their seats, only the last row was left. My legs had gotten bored of standing so I took a seat on the counter. When suddenly…

"Haruno Sakura! Haruno Sakura, You sit over here!" Asuna said while pointing to a desk near the door of the classroom.

I sighed. I really wanted a seat in the middle of the class. So maybe I could have made new friends. Just as I thought about my dreams of making new friends in class the teacher called out someone else's name that grabbed my attention

"Uchiha Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke, grab your seat over there at the corner!"

I can't believe it. The guy I had taken a liking to had been placed to the seat near me! I was gonna go all crazy into my fangirl mode, but we all know that's not going to be the brightest way to attract a guy. So I just stared at him from my seat in admiration of his boyish charm. I just sat quietly, for now the sight of him would be satisfying enough. Pretty soon I'm going to have to talk to him. No need to rush. We have 4 years of high school ahead of us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

I'm trying to stay true to this whole fanfiction thing :) Which is really hard including the fact I had a choir concert just now. LOL the story must go on! Keke X) How have you guys been doing? Any plans for Christmas this year? I'd probably be here at home working on this story, especially now that Winter Break is just 2 days away! WOOT!

**PLEASE NOTE: ** I do not own **Naruto** in any way. All rights go to **Masashi Kishimoto**

I now introduce you:** "Uncalled Attraction: Chapter 2: Desperate Ways"**

**Sakura's POV**

It had been two days since school started. Every time I go into Asuma-sensei's, my heart just starts pounding non-stop. I can't stop looking at Uchiha-kun kinda like I was under his spell. Sigh. I'm such a loser.

"Class! We'll be working on a partner activity for today! Please look towards your pair-share partner!" Asuma-sensei called out.

I just sat there clueless. I didn't know who the heck my partner was. I didn't even want to know. If I hadn't told you; I preferred working alone ever since a kid in my 4th grade class years ago took advantage of me during a project. Mumbling like an idiot, I hadn't even noticed who was trying to talk to me.

"Hey. You're my partner. I've been watching you grumble like an idiot for the past few minutes. I couldn't help but laugh. (chuckles)" Sasuke interrupted.

My heart skipped a beat. (DOKI DOKI – DOKI DOKI- DOKI DOKI)

"I'm s-s-so sorry! I'll pay more attention now!" struggling to get the words out of my mouth.

"It's fine. So you're Haruno Sakura huh? Mind if I called you Sakura-chan?" he said.

"HAI HAI HAI HAI!" (Sounding like a total babbling idiot)

"(slight chuckle) Okay! Feel free to call me Sasuke-kun. Now let's get on with the assignment." He said.

My heart felt like it was totally complete. We talked the whole period; it was like any hopeless romantic's dream, just getting to know the person of their interest. That was it. Simple as that. I went on walking out of first period with a stupid smile on my face. A smile anyone would notice as being cast under a spell. For me it was attraction. His awesomely awesome ego just makes me want to go and shout out my crush for him. Er. No. just no. So I went on with my day and faced the wrath of P.E. next period. God save me.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Hey TEME! Why are you so stunned? You haven't said anything after you got out of history with Asuma-sensei! COME ON TEME! SPEAK TO ME TEME!" Naruto said.

Naruto had been my best friend for God knows how long. Ever since I met him in elementary school, we had been buddies ever since.

"TEME! COME ON! I WANT LUNCH. DANGIT TEME. YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME. THE CAFETERIA'S HAVING RAMEN TODAY FOR LUNCH! YOU'RE MAKING ME MISS OUT!"

"Dobe. You could have gotten your ramen and left me when I was partly brain dead. Baka" I retorted.

I kicked Naruto into the cafeteria and went to walk over to the nearest lunch bench to save us a spot. The stupid tables were filled with fellow freshmeat, troublemaking sophomores, chatty juniors, and overly confident seniors. I hope this year won't be as bad as I think it'll be.

"HEY TEME! I GOT OUR RAMEN BOWLS!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't tell me you took them for another person's tray."

"Maybe. It doesn't matter. Eat up Sasuke. You have to tell me about why you're acting so quiet!" he said before he took a huge slurp of his ramen.

"It's nothing" my mind went blank.

Then I saw the glimpse of her. That pink haired cutie. Haruno Sakura, from the first time I met her in History. For the first time I heard her voice. I knew she was something special. I'll try finding her on Facebook later, but for now maybe I'll stay low for a while.

"Teme. Don't tell me. You're staring at that girl" Naruto pointed out to Sakura-chan. "She's friggin cute."

"Shut up dobe"

The day went quickly after that. As I got home and opened my bedroom door, I immediately went to open my computer. Carefully but diligently logging on to Facebook and searching up "Sakura Haruno" in the search box. She then appeared, her picture was nearly as good as the real thing.

"Should I add her already? Or should I just wait?" my mind kept debating.

Then I saw the picture of her and Hyuuga Hinata. Apparently they just ran their first mile and had managed to snap a picture without their coach knowing. I then started mindlessly commenting.

"What's your P.E. period?"

Without realizing it, I had already sent the comment and regretted every bit of it. I'm not that good talking to girls, especially girls like her. GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. **DING! **A message popped up onto my screen.

"Iruka-sensei. Period 6"

She had replied to my comment without any hesitation. Well that made it easier for me to add her now. **CLICK. **My computer mouse went. Then the friend request was off.

**Sakura's POV**

"**You have just received a friend request from Sasuke Uchiha"**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! HE ADDED ME!" I then fell off my top bunk.

"Stupid Sakura" Inner Sakura said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! It's only one more day till Winter Break! That means longer chapters! I really wish I could publish a lot before New Years! Anyways I've been working way too much today on homework. UGH oh well I can't keep the story from you guys any longer

**PLEASE NOTE: ** I do not own **Naruto** in any way. All rights go to **Masashi Kishimoto**

I now introduce "**Uncalled Attraction: Chapter 3: A Stupid Nickname**"

**Sakura's POV**

It had been days after Sasuke-kun added me on Facebook. We've been talking to each other non-stop ever since. I recalled one of the conversations we had this week. It was about what to call each other. I could almost recall what happened..

"Neh! Sakura-chan! Wait for me!" Sasuke said

"Oh hey Sasuke-kun! Come on!" Gesturing the Uchiha to hurry up and run. He had 2 minutes to run another school wing's worth of distance to reach the gate in time without being late.

**TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK as the big clock rung.**

"COME ON! YOU'RE ALMOST THERE!"

"I'M GONNA MAKE IT SAKURA-CHAN!" he said with overflowing confidence. When suddenly I heard a nickname that took me back to my years back in elementary school. That stupid nickname that everyone knows. I've managed to hide it for years now with the last person saying it plummeting to the hospital with a huge slap mark on his face and a few bent fingers. Now all of that's going to change…

"HEY STRAWBERRY-CHAN!" Naruto interrupted.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Both Sasuke and I said.

We didn't have enough time after that. Sasuke had kept running towards the gate and went straight to me. The unlucky target.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Sasuke shouted.

My history papers went flying around in the air. Sasuke had collided with me in 30 mph crash. **JUST KIDDING**. But that hurt. A lot. He was momentarily knocked out on top of me. **HOLY CRAP.** I immediately got up and at the same time Sasuke woke up. We turned to each other, in disbelief.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU PAY ATTENTION!?" I said with widen eyes.

"NARUTO-DOBE CALLED YOU STRAWBERRY-CHAN!" Sasuke stated. He gave a childish pout. "Why does he call you something special? I can't call you anything special." he childishly pretended crying.

We both looked to Naruto. Our blood was at its boiling point. Then suddenly Sasuke tackled Naruto to the ground and started giving him really "terrifying" noogies. (if you don't know what noogies are, how bout you take your fist and keep messing your friend's hair non-stop)

"TEME! I WORKED ALL MORNING ON MY HAIR. T^T " Naruto sobbed.

"It's your fault Dobe. And this time. Stop calling Sakura-chan that without her permission. You know how much she hates that name! Baka!"

"Okay Okay. Calm down Teme. Here I'll buy you guys lunch today. Is that a deal?" Naruto pleadingly said.

Both Sasuke and I agreed. The bell rang to signal us being late for 1st period.

"Ugh. We're late now I said." I said.

I got up and grabbed my bag, then slowly made the death walk into Asuma-sensei's class with Sasuke. Naruto went on his journey back to his classroom, not only to get a detention for being late for the 10th time but also to serve cafeteria duty with Lunchlady Chiyo.

As we got to our seats after a seemingly long lecture from Asuma-sensei about being late, Sasuke whispered…

"Hey. Can I call you Strawberry-Chan?"

"You know I hate that name." I said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes hoping for nothing but his words suddenly mesmerized me.

"I want to make you happy whenever you hear that name now. I don't want you getting bad memories from such a cute nickname." His eyes were locked into mine.

His dark onyx eyes glared into my soul, it felt as if he were erasing the memories that I hated because of that nickname. Replacing them with good ones. Without thinking….

"Uh. Uh. Uhh-kay." I managed to utter out my mouth.

"Okay then Strawberry-chan *wink wink* " The bell rung ending class. "I'll see you at lunch later" he said with a reassuring smile.

He turned around and disappeared from sight right after.

My heart started beating violently. I never knew that his words would be so comforting and sweet. That such words would be produced from lips like his. I was left in a state of awe.

"Miss. You're sitting on my seat." A girl tapped on my shoulder.

My mind went blank. Then suddenly I remembered something.

"HOLY CRAP I HAVE P.E.!" I screamed.

I immediately made a mad dash to the GYM on the other side of the school, at the same time I rounded out the corners of the west wing I started desperately taking off my shoes and socks. It got to the point where I ran barefooted into the gym doors into the locker room.

"Sakura. You're such a dummy for him. You love him. You know you do." Inner Sakura said.

"Like I didn't know that already" I replied back to Inner Sakura.

Those words lingered in my mind, giving me sudden bursts of happiness. I couldn't contain my happiness. It's like happiness was just slapped onto my face and I had nothing to wipe it off with. His voice echoed as I went out the locker room doors meeting my destiny in a deadly game of dodgeball.

"**I want to make you happy whenever you hear that name now."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

Winter Break's finally here! WOOT that means I'll be writing more for you guys :D I'm really happy with all the views this story is getting especially with the few but very meaningful reviews on it! Although this story might be meant for Sasu-Saku readers, this story is very close to my heart. Spilling feelings into words isn't as easy, especially if this used to be how I felt. I'm not saying I'm Sakura. All these characters have a part of my heart. I want this story to be as meaningful to you guys as it is to me. So..

**PLEASE NOTE: ** I do not own **Naruto** in any way. All rights go to **Masashi Kishimoto**

Introducing:** "Uncalled Attraction: Chapter 4: The First Time I Showed My Feelings To You."**

**Sasuke's POV**

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

The microwave made such an annoying sound as I went to take out my T.V. dinner of Salisbury Steak and Mashed Potatoes. Oh golly. I've been eating too much of these meals. It kinda makes me want to eat out somewhere else for the heck of it. Maybe I should take "Lil' Dobe" out to eat.

**XXX**

Sasuke took out his phone and scrolled down his contacts to find Naruto's number. He didn't hesitate to send him the message.

"**Dobe, let's eat out tomorrow after school. I'm friggin sick of frozen food."**

A few minutes later, Naruto answered enthusiastically.

"**A date I see. I didn't know you felt this way for me Teme."**

"**Cut it out man. Do you see my pain? Itachi hasn't been home since he went for a business trip. I need grub. REAL GRUB"**

Naruto hesistantly grunted as he texted the demanding Uchiha.

"**Okay fine. Hey can we invite Sakura-chan? I don't wanna be seen with just you. Ask Sakura-chan to bring someone too!"**

Sasuke thought for a moment. His dobe's idea actually made sense for once. He didn't know if Naruto would actually want to go along with his plan, especially on who he wants Sakura to take with her. It'll be a surprise.

"**Aight Naruto I'll ask her tomorrow morning. Oh and about the person she's taking." **He hesitated to type down the words. **"Nevermind. I'll tell you tomorrow. See ya!"**

**XXX**

My plan was perfect. Well actually I should have done it before I even met Sakura-chan. Hyuuga Hinata. Even if she hides from Naruto; I've always knew that she's liked my little dobe. Some part of me says that this might be good for Naruto. Having a girlfriend and everything. It'll make him even more mature than he is now. A smile couldn't be erased from my face that night. I hope my little dobe. My little brother can realize his potential with Hyuuga-san. I couldn't help it. I just had to text Sakura-chan about this. Maybe both of us can make a plan to get them together.

As I texted Strawberry-chan, she came to realize my side of things. I feel that I have a responsibility to assure my dobe's happiness, and I'm sure Sakura-chan feels the same about Hyuuga-san. As the night went on, both of us devised a foolproof plan to get them together, I admit I do feel a bit guilty that I'm kind of forcing Naruto into this whole thing, but it's just my way of thanking him for our brotherhood. I just hope he doesn't take this in the wrong way.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"So are you ready?" said Sakura. "It's now or nothing."

"Yeah. I want it to go smoothly so just go along with my plan okay."

"Whatever you say Sir, Whatever you say." she said with a reassuring smile.

The steady drumroll of my heart from Sakura's smile match with the steps I took towards the door of the restaurant. Not only am I fulfilling a favor for Naruto, I just suddenly realized that this was a double date. I could use that to my advantage! Perfect! With my stupidity, I accidentally elbowed another couple's table on our way to our seats. Whoops.

**Sakura's POV**

This is probably the most exciting thing I've ever planned out. I want to get Hinata the best thing ever, and that starts with a good relationship. I hope this plan works out. I took my seat next to Sasuke as we planned earlier, it rose up my tension. My heart started beating and our hands were barely a few inches from each other. The waitress came and took our orders. She was, however, not on the same pages as our plan.

"So would you guys want the Deluxe Love Boat Special?" the waitress asked

"Oh. Na" was all I could utter. Sasuke had held my hand tightly. Gesturing me to stop talking.

"Yes can you give us two orders of that?" he interrupted.

"Sure thing!" the waitress jotted down the order on her sheet, and gave a reassuring smile.

There was an awkward silence between Hinata and Naruto. Something tells me it wasn't just Hinata who had feelings. As I looked closely, I saw both their hands intertwined.

"HOLY CRAP. HOLY CRAP." I thought. "THEY'RE… THEY'RE.."

My heart stopped. I didn't know why at first, but then I realized what happened to my voice of reason. Sasuke-kun's arm. It was on my shoulders. He held me close to him, pretending as if we were a loving couple. (I WISH.)

"You guys together?" Naruto asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, since last night. I almost forgot to tell you." Sasuke-kun added.

My heart was on the verge of bursting. My face felt like it was on fire. I couldn't help it. I hid in his arms and tried not to show any more of my embarrassment.

"CONGRATULATIONS GUYS!" both Naruto and Hinata said in pure happiness. "We have something to tell you guys too" Naruto gulped. "Hinata and I just started dating."

"WHEN!" Both our eyes were wide open at the couple's statement.

"A week ago, before you asked me to go eat out Teme." The blonde boy stated. "Why'd you think I'd ask you to invite the girls to eat out? Oh and plus we were trying to hook you guys up, but I guess you guys got to together sooner than we expected."

"ehe-ehehehe-ehe…." I couldn't do anything. So basically I was tied to Sasuke now. Our plan to get the two teens together actually turned back and got us back really good.

Sasuke looked at me with his onxy eyes. Filled with promise, and took me into his arms once more.

"I'll take care of her. So Naruto, you better take care of Hyuuga-san."

The two looked at each other with serious eyes. It seemed like Black Fire and Blue Ice were at our table.

"So here are your love boats guys!" the voice of the loud obnoxious waitress broke the silence.

"Soooooo… LET'S EAT!" Naruto said.

I had trouble believing that this was all happening. Like it was a dream, just a dream. As I ventured farther into my imagination, Sasuke's warm hand on mine pulled me back to reality, he knew this was happening. He smiled. I smiled. Oh what the heck. We all smiled. Not until after we ate 7 plates of barbeque straight…..

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER :D Please review this story! I need more feedback! Oh and following would be even better! Thank you! Only 4 days till Christmas Woot! Hope everyone is safe during the holidays!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

I've been getting huge amounts of views for this story. I thank everyone who's gotten to this point of my story! I admit. This story is off to a rocky start. It's hard to get my thoughts to where it was a year ago. HAHA. If you have any suggestions. Please feel free to give feedback and review. Send PM's too :D

**PLEASE NOTE: **I do not own **Naruto in any way. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto**

I now introduce :** "Uncalled Attraction: Chapter 5: How "It" Happened"**

**Sakura's POV**

It's been a week ever since I've started fake dating Sasuke-kun. We've tricked everyone we knew so far. Sakura on the outside seems very compliant with the whole plan. Inner Sakura, however, feels that it's a lie. I don't know which side I should pick, I don't even know if Sasuke-kun thinks of me as more than just a friend. His actions seem the same to me. GAH. What am I saying. Aren't I the famous "Miss No Sex Appeal"? I shouldn't even be in the same category as Sasuke-kun. I rubbed my eyes and got up to get ready for school. I went straight to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. I wasn't happy with what I saw. My hair was so dull. It seems as though my locks have lost their luster. Then I looked at the eyebags that sat under my eyes. I really lack of sleep. Exams are starting in about a week or so. If you add that plus the whole fake dating the Uchiha. Then you get this; Trainwreck Sakura. How wonderful.

After a breakfast of French toast and an omelet, I got to the bus stop and met up with Hinata-chan. She seemed to have chuckled as she saw me running like an idiot towards her.

"Hi- Hi- Hina-taah" desperately trying to get a grip on some air.

"Ohayoo Gozaimas Sakura-chan!" Hinata said with a smile.

Her face was absolutely glowing today, the face of someone in love. By lunchtime I couldn't help thinking about what Hinata and Naruto confessed at the restaurant a week ago. My thoughts went onto how she and Naruto got together. What did she know that I didn't? I hesitated to ask the question, but the words slipped out of my mouth.

"Hey Hinata. I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"How did you and Uzumaki-kun get to know each other?"

Hinata seemed to have smiled as soon as I asked her and turned to me.

"So you want me to tell you the beginning huh." She played with her fingers on her lap.

She then took her homemade bento and put it aside then fixed her skirt and fixed her eyes onto me.

"Fine. It started all during one day during summer break last year…."

**Hinata's POV**

As I was explaining my seemingly awkward love story, I couldn't help but remember how I first fell for Naruto-kun.

**FLASHBACK**

It was a hot summer day in the middle of August. I had nearly finished the ice-cold Pop Cola I bought from the vending machine nearby. School had ended a month ago, and I'm stuck here by myself at the beach. There was nothing to do at the beach condo my parents owned. What a good way to start off my summer. Of course Sakura-chan isn't here with me right now; she's having problems of her own after her rejected confession to "He Who Shall Not Be Named". I felt kinda bad for her in ways that I couldn't explain. I didn't want my best friend's heart broken, but at the same time I wanted her to get stronger. I've heard her insecurities were getting worse. I didn't wanna end up like her with a broken heart pretty soon, so I'll pass on the whole relationship thing.

I went to reach for my soda. With my hand merely inches away from the can, I was sure enough of a guaranteed sip of the heavenly cold liquid. Then my hopes were shattered. A beach ball, rolled over to tip my soda. As I tracked to find where the infernal contraption came from, I expected a little kid. My mistake. My eyes went wide as I saw the view of bright yellow hair and baby blue eyes. His body was toned, chiseled abs and wide, broad shoulders. He was perfect. But what really got me was his voice. It sounded like a child's. It was just so innocent and pure.

"I'm soooo sorry miss!" he said as he scratched his head. "Can I offer you another drink?"

His blue eyes met with mine. My heart started beating.

**DOKI. DOKI. DOKI.**

"You didn't mean to knock over my drink. No need" I said with a reassuring smile. I wanted to be as sweet as possible. I didn't wanna give a bad impression on him.

In a flash, he took my hand and led me to the nearest vending machine. I was speechless. He took his wallet out and put his money into the slot; eating his money in a jiffy.

"I didn't wanna feel guilty for messing with your drink. So please take this"

He offered another ice cold can of Pop Cola and a chocolate bar and wrapped them into my hand.

"It's yours, thanks for being considerate and forgiving." He uttered.

From the distance, his friends were signaling him to come back.

"Well I have to go miss. Till the next time I see you." He said. Then left in a flash. I saw no figure of him near the spot where his friends were. I sighed and sat at my blanket by the water. As I went to grab the soda, I saw the chocolate bar. I held it in my hands and examined it with my dainty pale fingers. There I saw something written on the back of the bar….

"**I'd wish to talk to you again. (xxx)-xxx-xxxx ~Naruto Uzumaki."**

My heart raced. I guess this guy had taken an interest to boring old me. I sighed in relief as the sun started setting. My beach day was over; I got up, packed my stuff, and grabbed my bag. I held tight to my sun hat and looked at the setting sun as I made my way back to my parent's condo. My heart raced with thoughts of the blonde boy. My hand slowly made its way to the chocolate bar. I grabbed my phone and within a few seconds I had initiated a conversation that never stopped till one of us confessed of our need of sleep. I had taken an interest in him starting that day. As school started, we eventually met again this year and from then on I had fallen madly in love with him. It may sound cheesy, but I felt like I wasn't me without him.

I realized this year that I shouldn't be afraid of liking someone. After a week of school passed by, Naruto and I met up at the beach where we first met during the weekend.

"So I guess it was pure coincidence that we met again." He said.

Both of us laughed as we enjoyed the rest of our Saturday together. By the end of the day, we started packing up to go home.

"Hey Hinata. Even if we just started talking in person again, I just wanted to let you know that during the summer.." he gulped, mustering up as much courage as he can. "I just wanted to let you know that I've fallen in love with you!"

My mouth parted with the sudden statement. Without even a minute to spare I jumped into his arms.

I whispered into his ear, "I've liked you more than you'll ever know"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"HOW DID YOU NOT TELL ME THIS?!" Sakura said with bits of rice left on her cheek.

"I just didn't have the time Sakura-chan. Sorry." I smiled. "At least I told you now!"

Both of us laughed.

**DING DONG DING. DING DONG DING.**

"I guess we should get going Sakura-chan.."

"Awww man. I wanted to talk more about it though" she pouted.

"Maybe later we will. I promise!"

Sakura smiled and ran off to her classroom.

"I hope you can find someone that deserves you Sakura-chan. You're the best there is even if you don't realize it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

It's only a few days till Christmas! So excited. My childish brain cannot comply with the awesomeness of Christmas cheer! How have been you're holidays doing? Any gatherings or parties you've been to? Sigh. I haven't done anything but type and get occasional writer's block because of this story. Sorry for the Sasu-Saku inactivity. I promise to make you guys the best chapter for them!

**PLEASE NOTE: **I do not own **Naruto** in any way; all rights go to **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Now I introduce you guys: **"Uncalled Attraction: Chapter 6 : House Welcome?"**

**C: (BTW: I'd like to thank Raikiri80 for ideas for this story!) :D**

**Sakura's POV:**

"CLASS! I'd like you guys to partner-up once again with your elbow partner for the History Research Project" Asuma-sensei said in an obnoxious enthusiastic voice. "AND PLEASE CLASS! Do your homework over the weekend!"

**DING DONG DING DONG DING**

"OKAY CLASS! You are dismissed!"

I sighed. History felt longer today than usual. The morning's been going too slow. I just hate it. Now I have to work on a research project today. I momentarily froze as I felt someone tapping on my shoulder.

"NEEEEH. STRAWBERRY-CHAN!" Sasuke-kun said with such a childish pout. "Can we work over the research project together since we're already "proclaimed" as partners?" (wink wink)

"Where are we going to work then?"

"Two words. My. Casa." He proudly said.

"Er. Suuuuuuuuuureeee I'll be there tomorrow morning at around 9 okay?"

"Sure thing!" Sasuke said. "See ya later then!" he waved then turned around with his raven locks against the wind.

My eyes widened as I just stood there. Of course my mouth was partly open.

"So. Cool." My mouth managed to utter. My jade green eyes focused on him as he disappeared from the west wing. I sighed after his silhouette was out of site. So I had to work over at Sasuke's. No pressure. I held my books tight in my arms. My fingers clenched and marked the spine of my bundle of misery, Geometry. I took my steps toward the gym. We had another round of volleyball, and I wasn't looking forward to any of it. My head slowly stooped down as I took burdened steps.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

**Sasuke's POV:**

So Sakura and I are walking home apparently to work on some stupid project Asuna-sensei assigned us. Honestly I'd just want to talk to her and make a move, but she'd probably freak. There was an awkward silence between us. What was she thinking? I must find out…

"Strawberry-chan, there anything wrong?"

"Nothing really. I was just thinking of what topic we want to do for the project."

"Don't worry**; **my mom won't be hope till like 5 in the afternoon. She has a later shift at the hospital than usual so you've got plenty of time to be with this genius" I said as I pointed to myself in such a sarcastic way.

"Whatever Uchiha." She rolled her eyes and guffawed.

We reached my house at around 2:20; I opened the gate and got us both in. I got my keys out from my backpack, just as I was about to put the key into the slot…

"SASU-CAKES! WELCOME HOME!"

"Oh no I'm screwed." I thought. My eyes widened in horror. THIS IS TERRIBLE. OUTRAGEOUS. UNEXPECTED. NO. JUST NO.

"Who's this gal you brought home Sasu-Cakes?" my mother asked. She looked to me and gave a slight wink that Sakura-chan barely noticed. PHEWWW.

"Mother, we're working on a research project. This is Sakura-chan by the way." I said in a dull tone.

She looked at Sakura and examined her. My mother isn't really the best person to hang out with if you want to get work done. She gets you into awkward situations too. I'm just glad Naruto was just dirty minded enough to understand my mother's childishness. Surprising eh?

"Hello Mrs. Uchiha" Sakura said politely as she took a bow. "I'm sorry if I'm of trouble right now"

"OH no need sweetie!" Mom said. "Any one of my Sasu-cake's friends are always welcome here!"

Sakura chuckled. My mother's pet name for me was, however, very amusing for Sakura-chan. *facepalm* I started scratching my head in distress. I was uneasy. God Mom, please don't make her feel uncomfortable while we're working.

"Neh Sakura-chan, you can go over to my room and start with the research. I'll go get something decent to eat." As I pointed out the stairs. "First door to the right."

"So. Sasuke. Project eh?" she said with a devious smile on her face. "Make sure you do it properly. I don't want grandchildren soon" (wink wink)

"GAH." My eyes widened. Mom was purposely embarrassing me for god knows what reason. It might have been for overcooking the rice the other day, or for like spilling ink on her "Coach" bag, which I cleaned up. I just prayed her wrath wouldn't kill my social life with Sakura-chan. Please just don't.

I grabbed us some canned raspberry tea and a few bags of chips. Then went straight up to my room. Away from the crazy lazy I call my mother. HAHA. But just as I closed the door to my room she let her words loose again.

"HEY IF YOU GUYS NEED A CONDOM- I MEAN AIR CONDITIONING JUST ASK ME!" she blurted out.

My mom seemed to giggle at her mistake. Dang that women. Her perverted ways. At least it wasn't as bad as dad. *shivers*

"Ugh. Sasuke…..Did your mom accidentally say condom?" she asked.

So frigging innocent I swear. She didn't even know if that was a real mistake or if it was planned out. PHEW.

"Eh. No. ahaha she told us to tell her if we needed air-conditioning" I said as sweat trickled down my cheek. I swear I feel like I looked like a "Red Hot Habanero". That was just too much.

"Sasuke. Is your mom really that perverted?" she said straight forwardly. "Don't lie Uchiha"

Crap. Yeah she just asked. Point of no return.

"Yeah. Naruto and her get along pretty well, sorry bout that. I thought she wouldn't be home today. Guess I was wrong." I hid under my pillow in shame.

"It's okay though. I'm used to it."

"Wait seriously?!"

"Yeah, I hang out with guys a lot. I'm okay with it. Besides it's your mom. She probably just wants you to make a move on every girl you bring home" she guffawed.

This gave Sakura the right to respect. Well deserved respect. She was the first girl who encountered and got through my mom's pervyness. I admit I claimed some part of my mom's attitude; however, I would've wanted to shield Sakura from her a little longer.

"Your mom really loves you." She smiled.

My heart started skipping a beat. Her smile, her words, her kindness, it just warmed up my heart. AHHHHH. Sakura! Why'd you have to be so perfect!? So perv-tolerant.

"hehe. I guess yeah." I managed to smile with all I can.

After what seemed like the longest research ever. Sakura finally went home.

"GAAAAH! FINALLY TODAY'S OVER!"

I put the pillow to my head. I was exhausted, my mom kept making pervy jokes non-stop every 5-10 minutes. I couldn't help but panic. Oh well. At least it's over.

Sakura's reassuring smile was imprinted in my head. I couldn't stop my feelings, yet I can't show them. I must remain my composure. Sigh.

"SASU-CAKES! GO TO BED ALREADY!"

Mom must have heard my foot tapping and my loud obnoxious grunt. So I quickly closed the windows, changed , and got into my bed covers.

"Sigh. I wonder what would happen if we really did go out?" I asked myself.

The moon peeked through the curtains, signaling me to finally fall fast asleep.

**Sakura's POV:**

"THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING !" my jade eyes wide open. I couldn't fall asleep that night.

**CRICKET CRICKET**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

Christmas is over! I'd like to wish everyone good health and prosperity even if they are not Catholic or Christian! Everyone deserves only the best. And you guys deserve a good chapter! Sorry if I haven't been updating for a day or so. Usually I'd publish once a day, but I was super busy yesterday! Gomenasai!

**I'd like to thank "Raikiri80" for always inspiring me to write better than I do now! **

I'd like to introduce "**Uncalled Attraction: Chapter 7: Decision"**

**Sakura's POV:**

It's Christmas! Not only is there fruitcake on top of every table, there's also strong smell of cinnamon and clove, the chatter of students in the hallways, and the unmistakable sight of mistletoe sucker-oonies. Mistletoe sucker-oonies are those "couples" who keep their sights locked on any green herb hanging from the ceiling, and making it as an excuse to eat out each other's faces. (Sorry for being so descriptive. HAHA) The sight merely makes me quiver that I just want to barf. The school bell system had been decked out for the holidays, changing the usual "dinging" to "bells ringing."

**RINGA- RING-RING- RINGA-RING-RING. (gosh that was so bad.)**

"SAKURAAAAA!" Ino and Hinata hollered! "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" handing out their present as they smiled with Christmas cheer.

"You guys shouldn't have!" I said. The girls had managed to snag a pair of Bubblegum Neon Green Converses and a few bottles of perfume from the local beauty shop at the mall. I was totally prepared for this situation. Ino and Hinata were known for always splurging out on gifts. Especially during my birthday and Christmas! I kept a smile as I took out their presents from my bag.

"KAWAII!" both said in amazement. I had given them a custom collage of us three. It had all the memories we've made. I felt that it was appropriate for the occasion though, since we this is our first Christmas in highschool together.

"Don't worry. You guys deserve it!" winking at the girls. (That sounds so tomboyish)

The girls, with their overly emotional feelings, then suddenly gave into a burst of tears.

"SAKURA-CHAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU HAVE ANY CLASSES WITH US!? They sobbed in a fit of tears.

All I could give them was an awkward hug and a pat on their heads. I sighed. I didn't know how to cheer them up besides giving them food, makeup (which I hate), and anything else cute and pretty. It was hopeless.

**RINGA- RING-RING- RINGA-RING-RING.**

"Phew" as I wiped off the sweat on my cheek. The bell had apparently saved my soul from being tormented by Hinata and Ino's. Not that I wasn't feeling their "pain". I just wasn't in the mood.

I bid them a sweet goodbye until next year. It was finally a few hours till Winter Break, a time of relaxation and sleep. I kept my walking pace before I almost crossed the edge of the West Wing to walk towards my next class. A present was smacked right onto my face.

"OUCH!" as I separated the wrapping paper from my skin. My nose hurts. I didn't know how that could hurt.

"Sh*t Sh*t!" I heard from the other side of the glossy wrapping paper.

For a moment, my jade green eyes locked on to two pools of onyx. It didn't stir nor did it feel any emotion. As I moved my focus from the pools, I suddenly realized it was him.

"Sasuke!" I said in shock. I had stared at him. This time it was obvious.

"So. Like what you see?" he winked.

My face was to the point into a perfect shade of cherry red. He chuckled and handed me the box.

"Thank you!" I said. My instincts took over and before I knew it I had already initiated a bear hug with him. I wanted to break away from it, but he held his arms open. Like he was calling for it. I hid in his arms, I didn't want it to end, but we both knew that this was part of our fake relationship. I smiled physically but in the inside I was just a wreck, I was the only one who wanted this relationship to come true. I stayed in his arms. I wanted to say it aloud, my instincts were telling me to, but I can't. It has to wait.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I was at a loss for words after she had given me such a warm hug. I hadn't expected this at all, especially from a girl like her. Maybe she wanted to get even after I didn't tell her about exchanging presents. I quickly forgot about what I was thinking. The smell of her hair was intoxicating; lavender and vanilla. My cold skin felt her warmth. I didn't want to let go. Maybe one day, I could muster up my courage to tell her the truth; that I didn't just want this relationship to be some sort of play. Would she be okay with it? Would she think I was out of my mind? The questions lingered, but my heart was sure. I had complete fallen for her. I put more effort into everything I do; I put more thought into anything I get, and it's all because of her. I had finally found my reason. My inspiration. Sakura Haruno. The girl of my dreams. I held her tight.

She pulled away from the hug, overly thanked for the gift I gave her, and ran off early to her next class. The air was even colder than usual. Not only was it cold enough to make my breath visible, it was the kind of cold that made you feel lonely and alone. I sighed. How was I going to confess to her in a way that it doesn't make our friendship awkward?

**AFTER SCHOOL**

**Sakura's POV:**

"Man! Sakura snap out of it!" I scolded myself.

I had almost failed at finishing a Geometry test because of my troubled thoughts.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" I screamed as I hit my head, I was going crazy.

I shouldn't show how I feel for him. No one should know my true feelings. It's better if we stay as friends. I didn't want to end up the same way as last year; broken hearted and unconfident.

"YOU GOT THIS!" I said as I gave myself a mini pep talk. I looked myself at the mirror. I was still at my recovery stage and it's taking too long.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**Sasuke's POV:**

"DOBEEEE! DON'T TELL HER OR ELSE I'LL CUT YOU!"

"I won't I won't!" Naruto pleaded.

Naruto was over my house tonight since today was our Winter Break celebration. Then jolly ol' me blurted out about Sakura-chan. Of course the dobe wanted to know more. So I told him about how I wanted to confess. Of course I had to explain the whole plan that backfired on us. Naruto was speechless.

"BU-BU-BUT!" he stuttered. "I thought you guys were!"

"No. Never did." I admitted in dissatisfaction.

"You'll find a way to let her know, being straightforward is your best bet, but we both know that you're too chicken to do it at the moment." Naruto chuckled. "Just wait it out Teme!"

I thought for a moment, Dobe was right. I can't just sit here and do nothing. However I can't just go aggressively and tell her I want her. Small actions might work. I thought long and hard. Maybe this will have to wait after First Semester ends.

I munched on a bag of chips while Naruto ran over a civilian in Grand Theft Auto. My mind was set.

"I'll do it." I said.

Naruto gave me a thumbs up and a pat on the shoulder. I knew that it had to be done. I just hope Sakura can wait.

**XXX**

**What's Sasuke going to do guys!? I'm so excited to write the next chapter already. I hope this really long chapter makes up for two days of inactiveness. Please leave a review below and let me know what you think will happen! I'd love to hear your guys' opinion! Thank you for the overwhelming views! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

I've been extremely busy this week everyone! With my piano lessons and sudden job as a blog layout editor for "Koreawut" on , it's been SUPER hectic lately. I'm sorry I haven't been very active on the story. I managed to publish at least 2-3 chapters a week though. So I guess that's fine. Anyways….

Here's **"Uncalled Attraction: Chapter 8: Sakura's Feelings"**

**Sasuke's POV:**

I had barely gotten barely two days' worth of sleep during the Winter Break. I mean seriously, 2 weeks of no school, and yet I only got barely two full days. I've been thinking about her too much lately; her cherry blossom pink hair, her minty jade eyes, and her voice.

"Sasuke-kun!"

I could almost hear her saying it in my head.

**BOINK!**

"Neh. Sorry Teme!" Naruto laughed. "I thought you'd move away once I screamed at you."

"…"

"So did you think of anything?" he asked. "It's almost the end of break. You gotta think of something soon."

"Didn't I tell you that I'd tell her after Second Semester started?" I said.

"Why not get her worked up about you?" Naruto said winking.

"What good would that do?" I questioned him

"She'll consider you more and think that "OH Sasuke! I loveeee you soooo much!" *** changing from a girl voice.*** " and then you'd be like "It's okay Baby, I'm yours." *** buff voice*** And then you carry her off to the sunset."

**CRICKET. CRICKET. **

"No. Just No."

"BUT IT'S A GOOD IDEA!" Naruto whined.

"BAKA. I meant it for the retarded impersonation you made. Now my ears are slowly bleeding." I stated. "I do like the part where we get her to consider me."

We both nodded in agreement.

"MISSION: GET SAKURA TO LIKE SASUKE A LOT IS NOW INITIATED!" Naruto said. "WE HAVE NO OTHER OPTIONS. SUCCEED AT ALL COSTS. GOOD LUCK SOLDIER"

**XXX**

**AFTER WINTER BREAK: FIRST WEEK OF SECOND SEMESTER**

**Sakura's POV:**

I came into class a little earlier than usual (my alarm was still set an hour earlier) so I dropped my stuff over to my seat. Asuma-sensei wasn't in the room, but he usually lets us go in the classroom even if he wasn't there. The clock kept ticking continuously. **YAWN. **

"Pure boredom." I smirked. "I have no other choice but to bust you babies out."

I looked into my bag and took out my iPhone and plugged in my panda earphones. I immediately went to my music and tapped for the most interesting artist I could find at a single glance.

"Bruno Mars huh?" I grinned. "Okay fine. I'll give you another chance

"**I KNOW GIRL WHEN YOU LOOK AT ME, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL. 'CAUSE I'M USUALLY SO NONCHALANT MY FEELINGS I CONCEAL, BUT I WANT YOU TO KNOW, OH I WANT YOU TO KNOW."**

"I don't know how you do it Bruno. You just always light up my day." I said as I bobbed my head to the upbeat music.

"**I MUST ADMIT I'VE FELT THIS WAY FOR MORE THAN QUITE A WHILE, BUT I CAN'T HOLD IT NO LONGER WHEN I SEE THAT PRETTY SMILE, I CAN'T WAIT NO MORE. OH I CAN'T WAIT NO MORE."**

"OHHHHHHHHH GIRL! To tell you the truth, it's always been youuuuu… I'm all about youuuuu!"

"Sakura?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Crap!" I thought then I froze and slowly turned my head towards the witness of my stupidity.

"SH*T, oh I mean hey Sasuke!" I rubbed my temples.

"I loved your *cough* performance earlier" he chuckled.

" I ought to tie your hair into a bun to make you regret it….." I murmured.

"Go ahead."

He wasn't expecting it. I had tricks up my sleeve. I was the master of humiliation and he was going to be one of the many victims. I pulled my sleeve up to reveal a hair tie. Pink as a matter of fact, and secured it onto my hand, ready for the kill.

"Wait. I was kidding." Sasuke's eyes widened.

I merely cackled. Showing no mercy, I tied his hair into a mini samurai bun. His hair wasn't suited for it; however, it did make him a thousand times cuter.

The girls, unfortunately, visited the classroom at the wrong time.

"KAWAII!" they screeched as they eyed Sasuke's cutiepatootie hair. "SAKURA'S CREATION!"

I didn't just think it was humiliating, it was cute. In such a way, it slowly made me realize that it wasn't bad hanging out with Uchiha-kun. I chuckled slighty as I teased his mini samurai ponytail. The girls enjoyed the little creation I made, but in the end, Sasuke had taken off the high mini ponytail and threw the hair tie out the door. Game Over.

"Well it was fun while it lasted" the girls giggled. " We hope to see Uchiha-kun in something even cuter later!" the girls winked at Sasuke-kun evilly and left.

**Hinata and Ino's POV:**

"From what I've heard, Sasuke-kun doesn't let anyone go that near him. Let alone let girls touch his hair." Hinata said.

"That's crazy. Sakura –chan is dating him though, and they have been hanging an awful lot lately." Ino stated.

Both girls thought and at the same time. It both struck them.

"What if they kept dating, then got married," Hinata shrieked in cuteness.

"Holy cow, too much. CUTENESS OVERLOAD." Ino said.

It was a total fangirl moment. Their best friend, Sakura, with one of the most good looking guys at school, Sasuke, together forever in holy matrimony one day. Oh gosh, the idea just gave them the butterflies like no other fangirl would get after meeting their beloved superstar. (and yes I'm talking to you "LUHAN") However that would be years from now. This story wouldn't even have the guts to cover that.

The two girls slowly walked away in a fit of giggles early in the morning with the last thing they heard from the room being "PHEW". They did not know the meaning, they did not know what was exhausting about the event. They just thought about it and moved on from the topic. No further business necessary.

**Sakura's POV:**

"You looked sooooo cuteeeee!"

"Shut up." The blushing Uchiha said.

His pride had been turned from a cup of black coffee to a steaming hot cup of hot cocoa. He lowered his head in dishonor.

"The things I do to cheer you up." He tsked.

"You didn't stop me though." I said back. "You gave no effort!"

He chuckled. Arguing with me was unnecessary. He knew he could not win.

"Alright then, but just to let you know. I care for my "Strawberry-chan's" image soo much. I didn't want to make you look helpless if I took of the hair tie."

Dangit that was a good comeback. Gotta think of one. Gotta think of one.

"You care?" I chuckled. "No one could care less about Haruno Sakura."

"Yes I would."

"Then prove it." I said with wide eyes.

There was a gap of silence between us two. The boundary between friendship and love was starting to fade. I didn't know where this was going; it all depended on his answer though. Does he want to be only a friend? Or does he want to be more than that.

"Can I give you a hug after school then?" he said. His words had a feeling of calmness.

"If you remember."

Just then the bell rang. Everyone started pouring into class.

"Sigh" I thought "Maybe it won't happen"

There were many things to be insecure about, however this one had my heart beating bigtime. There was a part of me that wanted Sasuke to forget about the deal, like it never happened, and then there's the part of me that wants it to come true.

The day went on after first period. My hopes kept rising as I entered into any class I had with him. Then my hopes slowly went down after the disappointment I felt when nothing happened. By 7th period, I was down in the dumps. I had never felt so horrible any day in my life. I wanted that hug, but I forced him to prove it.

"Why would he care?" my mind said. "He's not going for it."

I was at the verge of a mental breakdown.

**DING DONG DING. DING DONG DING.**

The bell had rung to signal my defeat. The doors opened to let out the students eager to get out of class. I wasn't, however, part of the energetic bunch. As I took heavy steps outside, rain started to pour.

"Oh man. I hate rain." I murmured to myself.

I kept taking heavy steps, and as I was just a couple feet from the exit. A hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me back. It was Uzumaki-kun.

"Wait. What the heck are you trying to do?!" I said.

"Haruno-san, please trust me on this one." He said.

He led me through the sea of people and gave me a final push. Arms were visible. My heart started beating. It was Sasuke's. I stood there.

"What are you waiting for?" he said. "Come on."

He took me in his arms. A hug of which seemed to last longer than of the day before Winter Break. This hug was special because it had one thing I yearned for. Feeling. The raindrops kept falling down my face. It helped mask my small tears of joy, making them unnoticeable.

It seemed an eternity until we let go. The hug has proclaimed how much he cared. It may not mean that much to anyone else, but it did mean a lot to me. I walked home, umbrella in my hand. I finally murmured something instead of smiling..

"I like the rain now."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **

Uncalled Attraction not only got a mass amount of views, it also reached its 1k goal before New Years! I'm very happy that I could share this story with everyone! I am deeply touched not only by the sentimental value this story, but also by the reaction I am getting from the readers. Thank you guys for everything! And I hope the rest of your holiday turns out as amazing as it is already! Let us celebrate the New Year with a new look on life!

I introduce **"Uncalled Attraction: Chapter 9: SNAP!"**

**Sakura's POV:**

**DOKI DOKI DOKI DOKI**

My heart has been beating non-stop ever since last week. The hug, now this….

**RING RING "You have a new message" RING RING**

He never fails to make my heart race; I guess my wishes have come true. Sasuke-kun and me, together, in my opinion…. My phone rang again, reminding me to reply to the raven locked monster I fell in love with.

" NEH. Strawberry-chan? You still alive?"

I typed in as fast as I can, hoping I wasn't too late to reply to him.

"No. I'm a ghost typing on my own phone instead of haunting you. -_- "

"LOL. Hey. 3rd quarter's ending pretty soon. We should go and celebrate soon. Wanna hang out at the park? Maybe have a little get together there with everyone?"

His idea sounded good enough, I was particularly worried about who's picking me up after though. My parents both have work. Also the bus doesn't have a forgiving schedule to work with. I slumped in my computer chair. What am I going to do?! I knocked on my head, hoping for some information or some kind of magical being to help me out.

**RING RING "You have a new message" RING RING**

"I could drive you home. If you're worrying about a ride. ;) "

"You know me too well. X) " I smiled as I replied, throwing my phone on the bed afterwards.

Third quarter was nearly half over. I slowly thought of the memories I've had during this year. I thought of meeting Sasuke-kun for the first time, doing the stupid research project Asuma-sensei assigned us, Christmas with the girls, getting tackled before school. There's so many, I don't want to forget anyone of them.

My instincts took my over to my binder, taking out a piece of leaf paper. I started writing. I didn't what it was going to be, it was unplanned, the ideas rushed to my head all at once. I knew, however, that this piece of paper would hold the most feelings I've let go in a while.

After which seemed like 2 hours, the paper found itself a home in my front jacket pocket, ready to be revealed much later on.

**AT THE PARK**

**Sasuke's POV:**

The skies were clear. The birds were chirping softly in the cherry blossom trees that slightly swayed in the air. The whole crew was together; Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, Hyuuga-san, and Ino-san. We eventually met up with Ten-Ten-chan and Neji-kun, who eventually joined the gathering at the park. I couldn't think of anything better than everyone sharing a meal, laughing, and having a good time. Third Quarter was welcomed as if it was New Years.

"BAKA GIVE ME BACK MY WATERMELON! I CALLED DIBS ON THAT EARLIER THAN YOU!" Sakura-chan hollered.

"NEH. YOU WERE TOO SLOW STRAWBERRY FACE!" Naruto said while pulling out a tongue.

Sakura immediately went for an aggressive tactic to retrieve her mouthwatering slice of watermelon. Quickly finding the nearest thing to throw at Naruto, she took a banana from her backpack and threw dismembered chunks of it at Dobe.

"What a pity, wasting a banana at Uzumaki-kun" Ino said.

Naruto's girlfriend couldn't control herself. Hyuuga-san completely burst into laughter as Naruto was attacked by flying pieces of primate food. It was much louder than usual. Unfortunately it was even more contagious that anyone else's.

"GAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH AHHAHA" Hinata laughed. In a few moments, she was at the state of turning into a retarded clapping seal; out of breathe, and face all red.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Sakura hollered. "I told you guys not to make her laugh too much!"

Sakura-chan immediately attended to the red faced Hyuuga, fanning her best friend as if she was her child. Strands of her pink hair fell from her bun, making her appearance look rather….Appealing. My hand quickly made its way to get my phone from my pocket.

"I hope she doesn't think this is weird." I murmured.

"**SNAP"**

"Did you just hear someone take a picture?" Naruto asked.

All eyes were searching for the culprit.

"AHA!" Sakura-chan said.

She was fortunately pointing to Ino. Yamanaka-san couldn't resist as she started to take pictures of herself. Her face turned to a slight shade of pink.

"Facebook Profile Pic." Ino said as her head slumped down slowly. Her guiltiness showing.

Phew. I almost got caught there. I quickly opened my phone, revealing a beautiful picture of Sakura-chan. With a few taps on the screen… BOOM. New wallpaper.

Suddenly I heard noises from the bush behind me. I looked quickly at where the others where.

"Sh*t" I whispered to myself.

There was no sign of them. Everything was quiet except for the continuous chirping of the birds in the trees. I gulped. I hated being alone. Despite being alone all the time at home, I'm always paranoid whether spirits were real.

"OHHHHHHHHHH SASUUUKEEEEEE" a voice creepily murmured.

I quickly moved, making the picnic bench shake. My eyes widened.

"I KNOW THIS IS A JOKE GUYS. GET OUT NOW." I hollered.

There was no reply. Curious enough, I got out of my seat, desperate to find one of the people in our group. I was restless, my head was spinning around. I couldn't decide what to do. All was quiet until….

"BOOOOO!" everyone shouted.

I accidentally threw my phone into the air, making it land near the picnic area.

"Neh, Teme are you alright?" Naruto asked. "It was just for fun." He scratched his head.

"DUMMY. WHAT THE F*CK WERE YOU THINKING. I THOUGHT YOU ALL DIED OR GOT KIDNAPPED." I said.

"Whoops. Someone's b*tch*n" Ino said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed and went towards the picnic spot again, giving me a pat on the back along the way. Suddenly..

"Nehh who's phone is this?" Sakura-chan asked.

I reached into my jean pocket to check. SH*T. That was my phone. If she opened it, she'd find out that I took a shot of her. My heart raced. I can't stop her from where I was standing; I was completely vulnerable from the other side of the picnic table.

"That's Teme's phone." Naruto stated.

"Idiot." I thought.

She took the phone, examining it closely, feelings the buttons at the side and top.

**DOKI DOKI DOKI**

I was prepared to run once she opened it. My heart kept racing. In a whiff, she opened the phone.

**CRICKET CRICKET.**

There was no change of reaction on her face, my heart stopped. Did she see it? What did she think? HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP.

She then threw the phone at me. With a smirk on her face.

"It wouldn't open." Sakura-chan stated. "Probably ran out of battery."

"OH. Sorry about that." I said.

In my mind, I cheered and hollered for my stupid phone. Thank God for running out of battery! I was that close to losing my cool, this close to running away if she did saw that picture. At least I'm getting a new phone in a few days. My passcode for it will keep her from opening it.

I silently chuckled at the thought.

"Teme. What are you laughing about now?"

"Nothing." I said.

All the attention was on me. I needed to relieve the pressure. Then there, I saw one piece left of the dismembered banana. It wasn't even thrown yet. I quickly made my move.

**SPLAT!**

The banana bounced of Naruto's head.

"NEH TEME!" Naruto complained.

"Sorry Dobe. I had to. I missed the action earlier when Sakura-chan threw bananas at you." I smirked.

I then ducked. The rest of the group had handfuls of chopped and dismembered fruits in their hands.

**SPLAT. SPLAT SPLAT.**

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

After the fruity food fight at the park, I quickly gave Sakura-chan a ride home and got back to my place as fast as I could. My mother surprised me by the door.

"SASUUUU-CAKEEEES…." My mother said.

There was an awkward pause. She looked at me from head to toe. Then back up again.

"Wait. Wh-" she said while pointing her fingers.

"Two words. Fruit Fight." I smiled.

I quickly got to my room , took of my fruit juice soaked clothes, then took a warm shower immediately . As I got out of the shower, I passed by my phone which I plugged onto my charger on my computer table. I flipped it open. I saw only her face. The pink hair that looked like cotton candy, her jade eyes that looked like mints. She was a jewel, and she didn't even know it. I won't let that go on for long now. I smiled as I closed my phone. Letting the jewel, I mean "my jewel" lay to rest.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan"

Then my eyes slowly drifted to deep slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

I want to get this chapter finished before New Year's here at the Western Hemisphere finishes. (I live in California BTW) Anyways. How is everyone doing? I hope you guys didn't get blown up by fireworks. LOL it's really common in the Philippines where my hometown was :D I hope everyone got to eat a lot of food during Christmas and New Years :D So do you guys remember the note Sakura made last chapter? That and Sasuke's candid picture have something in common. You'll find out now!

**PLEASE NOTE: **I do not own "**Naruto**" in any way. All rights go to **Masashi Kishimoto**

I now introduce "**Uncalled Attraction: Chapter 10: New Year's Baby**"

**Sakura's POV:**

The streets were being lined by streamers of various colors. It seemed like a rainbow formed every 10 steps I took. Along with the streamers; booths were set up at the sides of the closed intersection, games, food, and a stage were set up. All the preparations were part of the local shrine's attempts to welcome the New Year.

I walked by the booths on my way to school, toys, plushies as far as my eye could see. I couldn't help but smile at the colors. Kawaii! As I passed by a small store, the store owner seemed to have seen my interest in her products.

"How are you today young lady?" the clerk said with a smile.

"Oh I'm doing great!" I replied back. "You have lots of cute things in your shop maam!" I said while eyeing a pair of rings both adorned by a crystal infinity sign.

"That's customizable young miss…" she took the rings from the box. "I have an engraver in the back, would you like to get a pair for yourself?"

I looked at the price tag… 10,000 yen. I sighed. I had 10,000 yen exactly, and it was only meant for my lunch today.

"I'm sorry maam." I said glumly. "I would if I had any money extra…"

"Awww its okay young lady! There's always next year's festival! What would your name be? I would gladly save you a pair next year if you want?" she asked.

"Sakura Haruno maam! You don't have to if you can't but thanks for the offer!"

She took the pair of rings and put them back in its display case. I took off, I really wanted to get at least one of them for myself. Who would I give the other one though?

I went my separate ways and walked off to school, forgetting and ignoring any thoughts of the ring. Well Maybe.

"DANG IT I REALLY WANTED THOSE RINGS!"

**Sasuke's POV:**

While I was walking home from school, I had almost forgotten that tonight was the local shrine's New Year's festival, a festival filled with fireworks, music, and entertainment. This festival, held once every year, is always a hit with teens, who often go to the festival in pairs. Couples. I chuckled at the thought as I barely passed by a small booth on the side of the closed road.

"Young man! Young man!" the old lady said gesturing me to come over into her shop.

"Yes?" my eyes were met by a flash of colors and girly items.

"Do you happen to be a friend of a pink haired girl? I noticed you guys have the same uniform." The old lady asked.

There was only one pink haired girl in all of Konoha High. I knew it was total Sakura-chan.

"Yes, how come maam?"

"Can you tell her that the rings she saw weren't 10,000 yen but 5,000 in all? She was really disappointed that she couldn't buy them went she saw them here." The lady said.

"Could I see the rings? If I can I'd buy them for her." I said.

"Sure thing lad!"

The lady took the rings out of its display cases and set them on top of the counter for me to see.

"Beautiful aren't they? Your pink haired friend has good taste" she said as she pointed out the rings' features.

Both had a crystal infinity sign. Right. Smack. In. The. Center. I could picture her spazzing over the pair.

"Are you getting them young man?" the lady asked.

I didn't even hesistate.

"Yes!" I enthusiastically said as I handed 5,000 won out of my pocket.

"Lad, What's your name?" the old lady asked. She seemed to be using an engraver.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I said. I didn't think much. Giving an old lady my name was nothing harmful.

She quickly engraved the rings, wrapping both rings separately, mine in blue, and the other in pink.

"Give the ring to someone special lad. If I were you, I'd go run to pinkie really fast." She said with a wink.

I had not a single clue on how she knew I had interest in Sakura-chan. Well, I can't spend forever finding out. I quickly took the rings and put them in my back pack. I'm not telling Sakura-chan about these. I'll give them when I have the chance. For now, I'm keeping them with me.

I went home as fast as I can, not just because I wanted to eat dinner, but because I want to get home to think of a plan to get these to Sakura- chan. My will of fire ran me all the way home to a dinner of beef udon noodles. Yum.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**Sakura's POV: **

I clearly had no homework tonight, the teachers were really forgiving. Weird. Luckily to ease my boredom, the festival was nearby. I quickly got into my kimono. It doesn't mean I had no date with a guy, doesn't mean I can't dress up for New Year's.

As I passed by the shops filled with children and parents, I gradually felt the paper in my pocket. It was the letter I had written a few days ago, I couldn't let go of it. I still had things to write in there, well. Things to write such as memories with the girls. The paper was mostly filled with memories with Sasuke-kun.

My heart beat. What if I actually saw him here at the festival? My face started turning pink, the thought just made me go crazy.

I kept walking, passing by the booths in my dream fangirl phase.

"Oh Sasuke-kun."

**Narrator's POV:**

What Sakura didn't know was that her path was already decided. Her destiny was intertwined with the Uchiha. At that very same festival, the raven locked Sasuke walked around, he had made his decision on who to give the other ring to; Sakura, the girl of his dreams. However, he had no idea she would be lurking at the festival. While on his way to her house to deliver the ring and a letter of which contained the beautiful candid picture he took of the young lady, he smiled as he quickly passed by the children playing games at the booths, and the couples walking together. He was determined.

It was only a matter of time. The two were merely inches away from each other. In a flash, the two locked on each other's eyes. Jade against Onyx. Onyx against Jade. The two had merely fallen in love with the sight of each other; Sakura with Sasuke's sleek look. Sasuke with Sakura's personality, with the addition of her beautiful figure in her kimono. Both couldn't resist each other.

Their instincts took over, Sakura took out her heart felt letter while Sasuke quickly held out the ring. Both were shocked, each not expecting a gift filled with feelings.

Fireworks blasted in the air signaling the first moments of the New Year. The surrounding couples engaged in a heartfelt exchange of a New Year's Kiss. The beginning of a New Year.

Sakura was uneasy; she looked around with a glum on her face as she saw the couples, all lovey dovey. She too wanted to have a New Year's Kiss. Her teenage girls thoughts took over, forgetting that her Uchiha was right there in front of her.

Sasuke on the other hand, was ready. He had a new found confidence. Now was the perfect time. The young Uchiha grabbed the pink haired beauty into his arms. The young maiden was now to the point of fainting. Who knew Sasuke would go to extreme proportions. Before Sakura could retain her consciousness by herself, she was taken back to reality by something far greater. His lips onto hers, Sasuke had initiated a kiss with Sakura. A perfect scene. The two teens not only looked as if they existed in a fairytale, they looked as if they made fairytales a reality.

Midnight was lit by the light of fireworks, the paper lanterns, and also the reflection of Sasuke and Sakura's rings. There seemed to be a mishap however. Well maybe. Sasuke, who seemingly thought that only one ring would have his name, didn't bother to check what the lady had engraved onto both rings. To their surprise, as the two teens opened the wrapped gifts, they were greeted by three words. Forever changing their feelings and taking out the words from their mouths. They both mustered…

"**I love you."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

It's the start of a new year! I really would like to thank everyone for following along this roller coaster of a story! There's only about two chapters left! Sorry bout that! However there will be a new story coming up- So please stay tuned!

Anyways….

**PLEASE NOTE: **I do not own **"Naruto" **in any way. All rights go to **Masashi Kishimoto!**

Now I introduce **"Uncalled Attraction: Chapter 11: Pop the Question?"**

**Sakura's POV:**

"KAWAII!" Both Hinata and Ino screamed.

It had been a week after the New Year's Festival and the girls soon found out about the rings. I was surprised myself that I actually hid it from them for a full week, but other than that. It was full throttle "Ask Sakura what the heck happened" mode. They were determined.

"Where did you guys get it? Who picked it? How did he give it to you?" they asked as they alternated from question to question.

"Holy. Crap." I thought. "How am I gonna answer them?"

Just as I was about to lose my mind, Sasuke-kun came up from behind me.

"PHEW." I thought.

"So. Let's go have lunch?" Sasuke asked.

The girls seemed to shriek with fluffiness. I swear, they were acting like me, except worse. With their cheeks flushed red and their unsuppressed giggles, it's not that hard to tell.

"Sure thing!" I replied back.

As Sasuke-kun grabbed my hand and led me away towards the cafeteria to pick up some grub, the girls finally burst into complete fangirl mode. I could totally hear their shrieks from a floor below….

"OH MY GOSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both screamed.

I just couldn't find any other way to respond except for one way. Smile. The onyx eyed Uchiha seemed to have seen the glee in my eyes. He hesitated and cleared his throat to ask…

"What's gotten you in a good mood Strawberry-chan?"

"Oh it's nothing." I said with a slight chuckle.

"There's something up, you better tell me or else I'll stuff you with a billion slices of pizza for lunch." He smirked.

"Sh*t" I thought. "I shouldn't tell him." I felt his gaze on me, like weights that I needed to take off.

Sensing the tension, I deliberately made an escape from his grasp and ran away as fast as I could. Sasuke-kun was in the state of shock. His Uchiha instincts took a turn for the worse though, chasing after me two floors down until I found an opportunity to hide.

I desperately hid behind the corner of Kakashi-sensei's Science Room, taking the moment to catch my breath.

Sasuke-kun was only a few steps away from discovering my hiding spot, my heart kept beating.

"Keep together Sakura, don't talk at all." Inner Sakura said.

Just when I thought he would find me a step away…..

"Neh. I'll find you later Sakura-chan!" he hollered. "Better find a good hiding spot!"

I waited a good 3 minutes then left my hiding spot. I really didn't want to tell him about the girls fangirling over him. Let alone this relationship. It's just something that guys can't understand. I proceeded to walk over down to the cafeteria.

The walk down to the cafeteria wasn't as pleasing as it would. After every 50 steps or every corridor I go down to, a freshman guy would come up asking me to go and be their date. For what though!? Is there something I forgot? A memo, note?

My brain was at its breaking point. I finally reached the cafeteria and found Hinata sitting beside Naruto. The two seemed to be lovey dovey. Time to pop the question.

I marched my way towards the couple, I needed to know what all this date thing is about.

"NEH Naruto." I said as cool as possible. "Can I borrow you darling for a minute? Gotta talk about something here."

I didn't even wait for the blonde blue eyed boy to reply; I just took Hinata-chan and went off towards an empty bench.

"Hinata-chan, what's all these guys asking me to be their date?" I asked. "Did I forget something?"

"Wait seriously Sakura-chan? You don't know?" she asked.

"Don't know what? I'm asking you because I don't know what this is about."

"AHHAAHAAH. Okay. Well there's the Winter Formal coming up.."

"ANNND?"

"It's Boy's Choice…" she said.

That combo of words was the thing that I feared the most. Last time we had a boy's choice dance; I was being ripped apart by boys. Those boys, however, were desperately in need of a partner to dance with. Mainstream aye. I sighed.

"Aww man. Now it's going to be worse this year!" I cried out.

"Cheer up! You have Sasuke-kun with you!" she smiled.

"Ehhhh…. About that…"I interrupted.

Her face was filled with horror. Not that kind of horror, but girl horror.

"HE HASN'T ASKED YOU YET?!" she asked in disbelief.

"Well. It's probably not his style…." I said.

"LAME EXCUSE." Inner Sakura said.

"Oh shut up." I thought.

"Well I hope he asks you soon. Naruto-kun already asked me two days ago before anyone could get their mittens on me." She stated.

"Aight, well we better get going." I said.

Waving goodbye to Hinata, I made my way outside to the courtyards. It was the only place I could think without being bothered. My sanctuary. I took a seat at one of the benches. The cherry blossom tree was almost at full bloom, with petals slowly falling to the ground. Beautiful.

So how was I to deal with this whole Winter Formal? Memories suddenly rolled back, my last formal was with him, the guy who I had confessed to during junior high. We didn't go to the formal together, we just happened to have sat next to each other. His date was out flirting with some other guys, leaving him alone. On the other hand, I came with Hinata and Ino. I didn't want to go, however they managed to call my mom about the dance and "kidnap" me to Hinata-chan's house to "work on a project". NOT.

It was the first time when I actually had a serious moment with him, which lead to him taking my first dance. Oh the moments. That was now a cold hard sliver of the past.

Suddenly, my eyes were covered by hands. The scent was familiar…

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Your worse nightmare." In a deep voice.

The hands were then taken off to reveal Sasuke-kun. Usual, the sight of him would make me overly happy. Not at this moment.

"Oh hey" I said glumly.

"Is there something wrong? Are you sick?" he asked while feeling my forehead for any signs of a fever developing.

I stared into his eyes. I wanted to get the message through him without the need for words. I locked my eyes. Hoping for some kind of response.

"Oh. Wait it's about the formal. Isn't it?" he said.

"BINGO." I said sarcastically.

He was eyeing my every mood. Looking for signs of dissatisfaction.

"Hey, I was planning something else for us actually." He said. "Can I pick you from home around 5. Same day as the dance, but I just want you dressing up casually."

"Seems legit…Sasu-cakes." I winked.

He stopped for a moment, then started laughing.

"At least you say it better than my mom." He chuckled.

**DAY OF THE DANCE (THAT AFTERNOON)**

Sasuke-kun had picked me up in his car exactly 5 in the afternoon. I told Hinata earlier that I wasn't going to the dance, but gave no reason why. The sound of the engine roared to life as we sped off.

"Sasuke, where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

The car made a right turn into the city's biggest shopping mall.

"AYIEEE! The mall!" I couldn't contain my happiness.

Sasuke-kun quickly got us into a parking spot, got out of the car, and opened my door. Pure bliss. I was too happy that my instincts took over, giving him a bear hug and a peck on his lip.

"Well you sure are happy." Sasuke-kun laughed.

The afternoon was totally heavenly, walking around the shops and eating as much food as we could scarf down. There was even an incident where I would tell Sasuke to go wait for me outside Victoria Secret. I don't know if he was crazy drunk or not, but he went inside and started looking at the merchandise.

He then comes up to me after 10 minutes in the store browsing

"Panties, there's panties everywhere." with eyes wide open.

The inner pervert was awakened, but that was just one of the billions of things that happened at the mall. I came home that night, exhausted and content. It was way better than going to a dance surrounded by other people. Better than being in a tight dress. Better than not being myself.

I took my bag from the desk, desperately in need of a comb.

"Ugh. Trash."

I took out the wads of receipts and papers that filled my backpack. Thinking it was a useless pile of junk. My mistake.

My fingers felt something solid and cold. I then took off the last useless pieces of paper, revealing a tissue wrapped package.

"How did that get in there?"

I opened it. My eyes were amazed.

"Polaroid camera. Holy crap." I said in amazement.

The small box contained a teal blue polaroid camera, oddly enough it was one of the newer models. Classy. Then it came with a note….

"I know how much things your memories mean to you, so maybe you could make some memories with me? 3"

He might have had the chance to put this in my bag when I was fitting clothes earlier. I grabbed my phone. Then sent a text message.

"Sasuke. You are the craziest, mysterious, and nicest guy ever."

Within moments he replied…

"Yeah. I know. That's why you love me so much. ;)"

"LOL. Don't use that against me." I replied.

"I EXPECT ANOTHER KISS TOMORROW." He replied. "PAY ME BACK."

I couldn't help but laugh. My fingers automatically did the talking…..

"Yes sir!"

**Sasuke's POV:**

On the phone with Naruto:

"Dobe.. Take Hyuuga-san to Victoria Secret."

"Neh what's that? Some store or something?"

"JUST DO IT."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

So. Uncalled Attraction is almost done. I have only a few more days of Winter Break left which means stories won't be published as often. BOO HOO. I'd really like to thank the readers, especially the followers and viewers of this story. You keep me motivated in writing more interesting, heartfelt stories. This might be the last chapter, but Sasusaku lives on. As a special way of showing my thanks, there's a bonus at the end so please read on! Thank you everyone! Please expect new stories coming out soon! ARIGATO!

**PLEASE NOTE: ** I do not own **"Naruto"** in any way. All rights go to **Masashi Kishimoto.**

I'd like to introduce **"Uncalled Attraction: Chapter 12: The Future"**

**Sakura's POV: **

The days have been quite good for everyone here at Konoha High. The sun was out most of the time and the freshman men's basketball team finally claimed a spot in the championship finals. The Konoha Freshmen Basketball team consisted of Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, and surprisingly Naruto, representing the Fire District. Rumors say that they were competing against Sunagakure High; one of our rival highschools from the Wind District. With both teams reaching the Finals, they have beaten all other districts in the area.

As I was walking to school, I eventually met up with Sasuke-kun. His deep pools of onyx were focused on what I looked like. I felt his glare get intense as I walked towards him…

"Morning Sakura-chan"

I thought he would end it at that, NOT. He did something I wouldn't picture him doing in public… He put a shoulder over me and kissed me on the cheek as we walked through the school gates. As the whispers of girls started adding such a burden, my heart started sinking.

"Sasuke's one of the team's varsity players, he's popular with all the girls. I shouldn't really be seen hanging out with him if I want to stay alive during highschool." I thought.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. "You seem really tense." Giving me a pat on the head.

"(gulp) it's just that.." my mouth didn't wanna say it. "Girls have been giving me hard looks lately. They always whisper behind my back when I'm with you."

I felt Sasuke's grip tighten.

"Why would you care how those girls think?" he said. "For all I know, you should only care what I think. There's no reason for you to be insecure because they don't know the reason why I fell in love with you."

My heart skipped a beat. His display of affection was showing up more these days. Usually he'd only show his caring side when we're alone, but now he displays his affection publicly.

He gave me another kiss on the cheek, followed by a whisper….

"You're mine. Mine only. Remember that"

"Yup that just killed me." I thought.

**DAY OF THE MATCH**

The gym was packed filled with cheering students, officials, and coaches from top knot universities. As the summer heat seeped through the windows and doors, more people got restless.

"ACHH. THE HEAT!" I complained as I sat next to Hinata and Ino. Hinata went to cheer on Naruto-kun while Ino went to prove her new-found love for Kiba by supporting the lad. It seems the three of us had our own business at the game. Holding up signs saying "KONOHA BURNS THE COMPETITION!" with the addition of the screams of the other fangirls. Our boys had the support of the whole school.

The heat finally got to me as I finally admitted to Hinata..

"Hey. I really need to go get a drink somewhere. Save my spot would you?" I asked her.

"Sure thing! Come back quick though, the game's about to start pretty soon.

I cautiously made my way towards the nearest drinking fountain, located behind the gym, avoiding stepping on feet and other objects. The fountain was at my reach. Pushing the water button, the water trickled down my lips, satisfying my quench for cold ice water. After my heavenly experience with the fountain, I turned around. There was one person I wasn't expecting to see here.

My eyes widened.

"Sakura-chan? Is that you?" The boy tried to get a closer look at my face.

I didn't replied. I tried to make my way back to my seat as fast as I could, but his hand grabbed me by the arm. I recollected my thoughts and started to think of a way to reply.

"OH IT IS YOU!"

It was none other than the guy I confessed to during junior high.

"Oh hi Taka." I replied. Showing the least amount of feeling as possible.

Subaru Takayashi, Taka for short, was the first guy I ever had feelings for. He was the one who sent my heart into ablaze for the very first time. He was also the very first heart break I suffered. My heart started to ache at the sight of his light hair and face. He was also wearing Sunagakure's famous Beige uniform.

"It's been a long time!" he said cheerfully "I never thought I'd see you here! Are you studying at Konoha High?" his questions kept coming.

It took me some time to reply..

"Yes it has, Neither would I, Yes I am…" I said sarcastically.

"You're playing against us huh?" I asked. I had nothing to talk about.

"Pretty much. Oh yeah about the confession.."

My heart stopped. Some part of me yearned for it to be over, then a small part of me felt that I wanted an answer.

"What about it?" I asked.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't answer you at that moment. To be honest, I wanted to say yes, but I was afraid to tell you that I was moving to Sunagakure High. I didn't want to hurt you. So I thought it would be better for us to not exist." He said. "I was wrong. I found out the reason that I went to school every day, the reason why I got such good grades, the reason why I make the best out of each day. It was all because of you. If it's okay. Can I have a second chance? Can I claim your heart again?"

My heart was at its breaking point. I knew that I loved Sasuke, but there's still that doubt about Taka I kept buried inside me. My lips parted. I was about to reply. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sakura-chan, who's this?" Sasuke said. He had an unmistakable glare in his eyes. Like he found his prey.

I hesitated to reply. "Uh. Sasuke meet Taka. Taka meet Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you, I see you're my rival today. You're pretty popular with the ladies."

"I heard what you said to Sakura-chan." he interrupted.

"So what." Taka retorted.

"I'm not letting you have her."

"She asked me in junior high." Taka stated. "What makes you think you can do something about it?"

"It's because I have her heart." Sasuke held me closer to him. "She's mine."

Taka laughed.

"I'll propose a deal. If my team wins the championships, I want you to give me Sakura-chan. If you guys win, then you won't see me chasing after her again."

"Please don't make a deal. Please don't make the deal…" I prayed in my mind.

"Deal." Sasuke said.

"Sh*t" I silently muttered.

These two guys; Taka, who represents my past and Sasuke, who represents my future. The choice wasn't mine now. I should have spoken faster and declined.

"Sakura. You can't do anything now." Inner Sakura said. "It's up to both of them. Whoever wins claims your heart."

I couldn't say anything back, I was at a lost for words. Taka soon left, wishing Sasuke good luck. After that, Sasuke turned his attention to me.

"WHY DID YOU MAKE THE DEAL?!" I asked him.

"I'm fighting for you, I want to beat him. I want to prove to him that you're mine now. That he can't just take you away from me." He confessed.

"but-"

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Sakura, I don't want Subara-kun, the guy who played your heart, to take you away from me. I'm not giving up for your sake."

Tears started forming.

"Hold them in Sakura." I thought.

"I love you too much Sakura." Sasuke said.

Those words broke the sealed dam I've built over time. I immediately went into his arms. His chest provided comfort and sucked in the tears that I made. His arms gave me comfort unlike any other. I wanted to be with him. No doubt about it.

"I love you Sasuke. Do your best."

We came into a warm embrace. Just as we thought everything would be alright.

**RING!**

The game was about to start. My heart started beating as the players got into their position. Sasuke-kun from afar waved and gave me smirk. That smirk, it will keep me going.

**FOUL BALL! OUT! SCORE! **

It was 4 quarters of exasperation and we were at sudden death. Taka managed to get a three pointer just as the clock reached zero. Sudden death. It was all up to their free throws.

Taka went up first. He needed to complete a free throw to win the match.

**BUZZ!**

Taka then missed. His chances gone. It was all up to Sasuke-kun. If he makes the free throw shot, Konoha wins. They finally get the glory after the 4 year gap of unacceptable players. Most of all, Sasuke gets me without anyone going in between us.

Sasuke dribbled the ball, sweat dripped from his cheek as he made his way towards the free throw line.

**Narrator's POV:**

Sakura hoped for the best as Sasuke jumped and shot the ball. The ball revolved, and twisted. Sasuke's eyes never left it for a moment. The ball neared the rim, circling the hoop as it made a decision whether or not to go in. Or in my terms, whether or not I stay with Sasuke or not.

**SCORE!**

Everything went by so fast! When the shot made it in, everyone from the booths; the coaches, Sasuke's teammates, as well as the girls and me, ran towards the team. I desperately made my way towards Sasuke, locking with him in a heartfelt hug.

"It's over. We're together, there's nothing that can go against us!" I said to Sasuke.

He focused his eyes on me, something I thought would be the appropriate thing since we've been through all this crap. His eyes, however, turned to someone else behind me.

"I doubted you Uchiha, for that it cost me my chance with Sakura-chan. I hope you take good care of her. Better than I have." Taka said. He then made his way out of the court into the locker room with his team.

Sasuke focused his eyes on me again.

"I told you. You're mine. Mine only."

I smiled and sealed the deal with a kiss.

**EPILOGUE **

**Narrator's POV:**

After highschool, Sasuke got accepted into one of the top knotch universities, eventually making his way to the rankings of being a professional. Sakura pursued a career in the medical field, earning a high pay job as a doctor at the Nation's top hospital. Sasuke continued to visit her while at work, giving her bento lunches, treating her out on dates at the mall back in their highschool days, and taking her to his games as often as she can.

As Sasuke grew tired of his professional career, he eventually made the choice to retire early. He wanted, however, to go out in style.

He invited Sakura to his last game with Konoha's Fire Hawks, he had informed Sakura earlier of quiting so she expected a nice match. Turns out it was more than that.

The buzzer beeped signaling the end of the game, as the referee announced the Fire Hawks as the winners, he quickly passed on the microphone to Sasuke.

"What the heck is he doing?!" Sakura said in disbelief.

"I'd like to get everyone's attention please!" he said eagerly. "Can I call over Haruno Sakura please!"

Sakura looked over, finding someone of that description. Then she reached an epiphany.

"Wait. THAT'S ME." She said.

She was led into the court near Sasuke and in front of hundreds of people. She couldn't speak.

"Sakura, I know we've been through a lot. I know that one of my basketball games guaranteed me your heart. However, I want to guarantee more than just that.."Sasuke said into the mic.

His onyx eyes clashed into Sakura's jade ones. What was he trying to do? He reached into his pocket, taking out a red velvet box.

"Could it be?" Sakura thought. Tears started forming.

He knelt down on his knees. The shell-shocked Sakura stood there in disbelief.

"I want to guarantee..that we're together forever. I want you to be my partner for life." He cleared his throat. "What I'm trying to say is… Will you marry me?"

Sakura lost it. She was in complete happiness. She didn't even hesitate. The two words, there was no one to stop her. It was all there, her future was with him, and she knew it.

"I do." Sakura smiled jumping into Sasuke's arms.

Sakura was crying tears of joy as Sasuke slid the ring onto her finger. The engagement ring, now resided next to their infinity couple ring, showing an even stronger bond than before.

The two married 3 months after. They were blessed with a fairytale ceremony, worthy of any bride to be. Sakura, who had been unconfident ever since, had now landed herself with the perfect man.

As she walked down the aisle in a princess sweetheart cut dress, she saw the faces of the ones who helped her get to this point of her life; Hinata and Naruto, who had married 2 years earlier and were blessed with a son and an upcoming daughter. Then she saw Ino and Kiba, the two had been recently been engaged and are having their wedding a few months after theirs. Sakura, then saw her family, her teachers, whom had gotten very close to her, her co-workers, and every one of her and Sasuke's friends.

The ceremony began afterwards and once it got to the decision.

"Uchiha Sasuke, will you take Haruno Sakura to be your wife?"

"I do." He said while giving the pink haired bride a wink.

"Haruno Sakura, will you take Uchiha Sasuke to be your husband?"

"I do." She finally said.

They recited their heartfelt vows, then in a magical whiff.

"I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha! You may now kiss the bride!"

Sasuke turned to Sakura, unveiled his bride, and with a smile, engaged in an unforgettable kiss, sealing the deal.

5 years after the wedding, the couple was blessed with 2 children; one boy with hair as dark as his father and jade eyes as his mother, and one girl with pink candy hair and onyx eyes as her father. Sasuke and Sakura smiled as their children frolicked in the fields as they rested on a nearby bench. It had been months since they took a vacation. They had matured; they've gone through a lot in their first years of marriage.

"I can't believe we've made it this far." Sasuke said.

"Me too." Sakura said.

As the sun set on the horizon, Sasuke turned to Sakura, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he held her tight just as before. This was it. The ending Sakura wanted and waited all along. It was within Sasuke. She knew nothing would change it.

"**He was forever hers and she was forever his"**


End file.
